


Argument

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Cute/Funny, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'an nsfw one w/ till x richard where theyre having an argument over something (e.g.: band stuff, what theyre gonna have for dinner,.... it doesnt rlly matter to me) which turns into a rough fucking session (w/ top!till pls!!)'Heck yeah.





	Argument

“<-and furthermore, you’re being an asshole-!>”

Richard turned as he snapped the word, watching Till’s body language. His shoulders were hunched, eyes dark as he looked up at Richard, and if the singer had been an animal, Richard would’ve assumed – possibly quite rightly – that he was about to get charged.

“<I am being an asshole?>” he said, slowly, and Richard nodded. “<Me?>”

“<Yes, you, you stubborn prick.>” Richard tossed his head, and turned away. “<Why can’t you just think straight for a second->”

For a man the size of Till, he sure could move quietly – next second, arms were wrapped around Richard’s waist, and a mouth pressed to his ear, hot breath sending delicious shivers up his spine as he tensed.

“<When I am around you, dearest Richard, I find it very hard to think straight.>”

Till spun him around – Richard could’ve resisted, but at what cost – and then suddenly he was being lifted up and over the broader man’s shoulder with a yelp.

“<Till, how…?!>”

“<Shut the fuck up.>” Till marched into the bedroom and threw Richard down on the bed, before kicking the door shut. Richard made to sit up, and Till pushed him back, gripping one side of his shirt. “<Do you like this hideous fucking thing?>” he smirked, and Richard rolled his eyes.

“<More than I like you.>”

“<Can’t have that.>” Till pulled and the material ripped as if it were paper. “<One less crime against fashion in your wardrobe, thank me later.>” Richard rolled his eyes, and Till pulled the ruined fabric from him, kissing his bare stomach. Richard pushed himself up again, and this time, Till used his bodyweight to keep him down. “< _Stay._ >”

Richard panted, eyes wide as Till’s growl faded in his throat, and then the man opened his belt and pulled down his cargo shorts, throwing them aside and leaving Richard suddenly in nothing but his underwear. He was pretty sure they’d been arguing a few seconds ago. He blinked as Till yanked his boxers down too, and as he opened his mouth, Till grabbed his chin, and Richard stared at him, mouth in a perfect ‘O’.

“<I think I might use that,>” Till mused, and the other man swallowed sharply. “<Get on your knees.>” Richard pushed himself up, and obediently knelt up, winking obscenely at Till, who smirked. “<Don’t be so sexy.>”

“<Or what, you might fuck my mouth?>” Richard purred, and Till grinned.

“<I might just cum in your ass and fuck off to watch TV and eat donuts,>” he said, flippantly, and Richard closed his eyes.

“<I feel that argument coming back on,>” he said, sharply, and Till nodded.

“<Oh. Yes. That’s why I have to make you suck my dick. You’re not talking if you’re doing that,>” he said, pleasantly, and Richard closed his eyes. “<All fours.>” Richard positioned himself, grumbling under his breath as Till stood up and slid down his zip – Richard looked up at him, and fluttered his eyelashes.

“<Can I touch myself?>”

“<No.>” Richard pouted as Till began to stroke himself, still with that smirk on his mouth.

“<Why not?!>”

“<Because if you’re going to pout and flutter your eyelashes like a whiny little power-bottom cliché->” Richard vehemently wished he hadn’t informed Till of this particular terminology. “<-you get fucked like a whiny little power-bottom cliché.>”

“<I hate you.>”

“<Shut the fuck up.>” Till gripped Richard’s jaw again, and slid into his mouth, teeth gritting in a snarl as he did so. “<You talk too much.>” Richard looked up at him with eyes that strongly suggested he had a snarky comment in mind even as his mouth was otherwise occupied, and Till grunted, hand stroking Richard’s cheek gently before winding in his fluffy black hair.

Richard looked at Till, who was largely still fully-dressed apart from his pants pushed down, and winked once more, watching Till’s chest heave beneath his shirt as he took him in the back of his throat, before sliding him back out of his mouth and delicately flickering his tongue over the tip.

“<You shouldn’t be mean to the guy with his mouth on your cock,>” he said, and teasingly licked at the tip; Till slapped him across the face, and Richard gasped, wide-eyed.

“<I don’t think you understand,>” the other man said, very slowly. “<I want you to shut the  _fuck_  up.>” Richard shivered as Till gripped his hair with one hand and jaw with the other, and opened his mouth, very obediently. “<Better. I much prefer this.>” He tugged at Richard’s hair as he slid back into his mouth, and this time he set the pace, pulling at Richard’s hair until the guitarist whimpered in pain. At one point, Richard’s hand moved towards his achingly-hard erection, and Till gripped his cheeks, fucking his face hard. “<Don’t you dare.>” Richard had to steady himself again, gasping for air around Till’s dick, and Till’s pace slowed a little again, his head thrown back. “<Fuck, how is your mouth so good…>”

Richard looked so desperately like he wanted to give a sassy answer that Till had to laugh, although it became a moan as he fucked his throat deep – Richard gagged a little, and Till snarled, pulling at his hair again.

“ _Take it._ ”

Richard did, and Till moaned, deep and low, hips rolling as he lost himself in how good Richard’s mouth felt; Richard closed his eyes and concentrated, knowing that the quicker he got Till off, the quicker he not only got to touch himself, but-

“<Fuck, sweetheart, I’m going to cum in your mouth->”

Richard had absolutely no choice in the matter, but he obediently kept sucking, and Till’s fingers tightened in his hair again as he moaned Richard’s name, hips rolling. Richard tasted the slightly-salt taste in his mouth, and swallowed sharply as Till huffed air between his teeth, holding his head still to finish, and then the larger man stepped back, chest heaving, pupils blown.

“<As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I think we should stay in to eat,>” Richard said, very quickly, and Till slumped, staring at him.

“<That’s it. You aren’t coming.>” Richard’s jaw dropped, and his eyebrows furrowed at the unfairness of it all. “<No!>”


End file.
